


What Is It That You Do To Me

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: What? - a Regency omegaverse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lilith, Borderline creepy obsession?, Letters, Love, Lucifer centric, Lucifer isn't Evil, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Lucifer languishes abroad, obsessed to the point of delusion with the omega who was never his. Even the arrival of a child will not stop him from getting what he wants.(I highly recommend reading the first work in the series as this will make very little sense otherwise)





	What Is It That You Do To Me

Lucifer stood by the large window which looked out over his French estate. He kept his hands firmly clasped behind his back, seeming immune to the distant and muffled screams coming from above. Truth be told, he did feel a little ruffled. After all, his wife was currently giving birth to their first born child.

Lucifer did not particularly care for Lilith. He didn't believe that she had any particular feelings from him, either. But they had similar tastes and altogether worked with each other really well. Add to that her large fortune, and their marriage might even be described as a success. He didn't want her to die, and from the sound of things, that eventuality was looking more and more likely.

"The Doctor, Sir," His steward said from the door. Lucifer nodded, turning away from the window as the doctor was brought in. He was a mousy looking beta with stooping shoulders and a toadying attitude. Lucifer was inclined to despise him on principle, but he withheld his judgement.

"Well? How is my wife?" He asked. The doctor made a grovelling gesture with his hands.

"Not good sir, not good at all. I do my best, but she cannot last much longer." His eyes filled with tears and Lucifer could not repress a sneer. "Such a beautiful woman, sir, and so intelligent. Such a loss to us all..."

Lucifer waved his hand imperiously. "Yes, yes. What of the child?" 

The doctor brightened visibly. "I have hopes, sir. I think, if I do all I can, the child will live." He looked hopefully at Lucifer, who smiled thinly.

"Well, you had better get back to it. Do all you can, as you say." The doctor murmured gratefully, backing out of the room with his spine curved in a permanent bow. Lucifer turned his back and resumed his stare from the window.

So, his wife would die. A shame, he thought. But that was the way of the world. He would be left a widower in possession of an even larger fortune. Things could be much worse. And there was the child, of course. He hoped it would not be a cripple like Gabriel's latest brat.

Lucifer missed Gabriel. Deep down inside, love still blossomed for the omega who had rejected him. There was bitterness too, bitterness and pain which he felt sharply whenever something reminded him of Gabriel. He would have made Gabriel so happy - would have built him a palace and showered him in love. But Gabriel had chosen somebody else and there was nothing Lucifer could do about it.

A sharp silence from above jarred Lucifer from his reflection. He pursed his lips and turned around as his steward entered the room again.

"Well?" Lucifer asked, striding away from the window and into the centre of the room. "How is my wife?"

"Dead, sir." The steward replied, bowing his head respectfully. "The Doctor did all he could but could not save her."

Lucifer nodded. "Very well. And the child? Is the child alive?" There would be time for private grief later. He would say a prayer for his poor wife's soul then.

"The child is alive, sir. It is a girl, quite healthy and perfectly formed. Shall I have her brought down?"

Lucifer smiled a little and inclined his head. "Yes. And have somebody make preparations for a wet nurse."

The steward left Lucifer alone. He crossed the room to the writing desk by the wall and sat down, beginning to compose a letter in his mind... Yes... This would be the perfect excuse... Perhaps there was hope, after all.

He turned his head as the nurse entered the room with her precious bundle. He nodded, and she approached him. After a small hesitation (should he hold her? She was so small, surely he would break her. He remembered Gabriel's first child, the boy with the sandy brown hair...) he stretched out his arms, and held his daughter for the first time.

She was half asleep, curled up like an evening primrose. Her tiny hands flexed up towards her father's face and her eyes opened momentarily. They were a startling blue, fierce as ice. Lucifer smiled and cradled her close to his chest with a burst of fatherly affection. Such a tiny little thing... But she would love him unconditionally. He would not have to fight for her. She was his already.

"What will you call the dear little thing, sir?" The nurse cooed. Lucifer didn't look up, as his eyes were fixed firmly on his daughter. It was several minutes before he replied.

"I will call her Grace. Grace Caroline." He murmured. He brushed his fingertip across her cheek. She was beautiful, and she was his. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

After a while, he handed her back to the nurse and she left the room. Lucifer turned back to his writing desk and picked up a pen. This was an excellent opportunity indeed.

'Dear Gabriel,

It had been a long time since I have written to you. I have no wish to hurt you or to cause conflict within your family. Indeed I would not write to you unless I truly felt the need to.

My wife died tragically this morning. Fortunately, she was able to safely deliver our child. However, I need your advice as to what I should do. Should I remain abroad and raise my daughter here, or should I return? I have very little idea as to how to bring up a child - a little girl, at that. I would not ask you if I did not have to - I have no family and no omega friends who can help. I merely ask you to council me as to what I should do. I want the best for my daughter and I truly hope that you may look past any difficulties we may have had.

My regards to you and your family, always,

Lucifer Milton

p.s. You need not inform your husband of our correspondence.'

Lucifer carefully folded the letter and smiled to himself. A perfect excuse to worm his way back into Gabriel's life. Perhaps this time he would have better luck.

It took several weeks for Gabriel to reply to the letter, but Lucifer was patient. Besides, he had plenty to occupy his time. His wife's funeral, and his daughter's christening needed arranging to his satisfaction- he wanted to make a statement, to show the grandeur of his family, after all. Little Grace behaved with dignity which pleased Lucifer greatly. She rarely cried and there was already a spark of intelligence in her eyes. Lucifer had great hopes for his little daughter.

By the time Gabriel's letter arrived, Grace had a few gentle wisps of ash blond hair and she had began to smile at the sight of her father. Her little hands wrapped tightly around his finger and held on for dear life. Lucifer felt the stirrings of deep, passionate love. He had not felt anything like it since Gabriel's lips had brushed so lightly against his own. 

He read the letter by the light of the morning as he ate his breakfast. He had seen Grace once already, and she had lifted his mood immensely. She seemed to be the only thing that could do that these days.

'Dear Mr Milton,

My sincerest apologies for not replying to your letter sooner. I have been extremely busy lately and have not had a moment to myself. May I express my sympathies in your loss. You must feel your grief deeply, having lost your wife so suddenly. 

I can give you very little advice as to what you should do with your daughter. I do not see why you should not stay where you are for now. She is very young and would probably benefit from the air. While she is so young I would advise you to find a trustworthy nurse who can take care of her and be a substitute for a mother. And I would also advise you to spend time with her. As she grows older she will rely on you, as she will have no other family. It is best to lay the foundations of a good relationship. I have no doubt that you will prove an excellent father.

Please do not hesitate to ask if you require any further help. I am sure your little girl will blossom under your guidance.

Yours, Gabriel.

p.s. I will not tell Sam. At least, not at the moment.'

Lucifer crumpled the letter and smiled to himself. Things were turning out even better than he had hoped. Carefully, he tossed the paper into the fire and stood up. He would stay were he was for now. As Gabriel said, there was no reason to leave, yet. Later, he would return home. And Sam Winchester would not defeat him, no matter what the consequences might be.

He would have his prize at last.

 

Little Grace grew (as all children do), and became more charming every day. Lucifer became deeply attached to his daughter, and Grace was never happier than when she was with her father. Her nurse had a great deal of trouble attempting to keep her away from Lucifer's study when he was trying to work. She would get in some way or another and toddle her way over to her father's desk, putting her chubby little arms around his knees.

Lucifer found himself helpless to resist her. He would lift her onto his lap and hold her close while she played with blotting paper and feather quills. He would run his fingers through her thick blonde hair and smile. He could almost forget his troubles when he had her there.

But there was something about his little daughter - something in her smile - which reminded him of the omega he had loved and lost. The omega who should by rights be his.

He remembered Gabriel as a little child during the long summer he had spent with the Novaks. Gabriel had had cherubic cheeks and soft golden hair. He too had been deeply attached to his father. And he had always wanted to tag along behind Lucifer and Michael. His big golden eyes had sometimes filled with tears and Lucifer had always wanted to comfort him. Even then there had been a deep attachment.

Lucifer still wanted Gabriel desperately. He had sworn just a few years before that he would not go after Gabriel again - that he would leave the omega in peace with his alpha. But now... now his wife was dead, he had nothing and nobody to keep him warm through the long, lonely nights. Grace was a comfort - but she was not enough. He needed more. He needed Gabriel. It was an obsession that could not be killed. Sometimes he had moments of lucidity when he knew that he was a delusional fool to think that Gabriel would ever leave his alpha and his children. But he couldn't help but hope desperately, even though he knew this love would be his downfall.

He could win Gabriel in he played his cards right. He was almost sure of it. They had kept up an ongoing correspondence of letters and Gabriel still seemed to care for him. With luck he would take Gabriel for his own. He would have his omega and Grace would have a proper mother. She was only three years old now, but she was growing every day, and she would need a mother. Someone to support her and understand her. Gabriel was the perfect candidate.

"Soon." Lucifer murmured half to himself. "But not yet. We must wait a little longer." And Grace looked up at him with her big blue eyes and a smile meant only for him. It didn't matter to her what happened as long as she had her papa.

 

It was the morning of Grace's fifth birthday when Lucifer decided the time was right. She was a clever little girl, already speaking French well. She needed a better education, though. Lucifer wanted only the best for his daughter - she should be accomplished. She would learn music and dancing and drawing. Why should he not return home to begin her education? She was old enough now to travel the distance. 

She was eager to go, too, to meet little girls of her own age. She loved her papa dearly but he could tell she craved other company. And after all it would not be long until she would present. Lucifer wanted to be prepared, although he still had no clue as to which way she might go. Perhaps she would be a beta... or even an omega. She was gentle and selfless, true. He would have preferred an alpha child, but it wasn't for him to choose. Either way Grace must learn.

He would bring her home and begin her education, then. And if he should happen to pay his respects to the Winchesters, well. He was only being friendly. Their children were of almost the same age as Grace. It was a opportunity to repair the rifts of the past and begin anew. He would submit to Sam, if that was necessary. Anything to get close to Gabriel again. His heart actually began to ache at the thought and he had to shake of the feeling. 

So Lucifer made up his mind. They would return. He wrote to Gabriel to inform him of his decision. Then he began to make arrangements for the journey. They would need a place to live and their luggage must be brought safely. He wanted to live in style and to show the world that he was no longer scrounging for money. 

He took one last walk in the rose garden that had been Lilith's pride and joy. Grace held his hand daintily and looked up at him every now and again. 

"Are you happy, papa?" She asked, with wide eyes. She rarely saw her father smile.  
Lucifer looked down at her and nodded. Then he bent down beside her so they were eye to eye.

"We are going to be much happier. Very soon." He promised. She smiled and showed her lovely little dimples as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you papa." She said. He lifted her up and held her close against his chest as he looked up at his grand house. Their luggage was already being dispatched and they would be leaving in just a few short days.

"I love you too, my darling." He said. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, folks! I really just wanted to explore Lucifer's motivations and to set up the next part of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment!


End file.
